A Man Syndicate
Act I: Dead Kings Chapter I: King's Arm A man in a fancy uniform walking down the Sandy beach of Tortuga and hears a noise outside, he turned around and didn't see anything, nothing but an ocean and a shipwreck. He walked in the bar called "King's Arm". He walks in and sees a bartender as he leans on the counter asking for a drink. The bartender offered him a drink and said "What brings you here to Tortuga, Mister? ....", "Ishmael.. Ishmael Venables" the person said. The bartender handed him a Rum to drink, Ishmael paid him with some coins and he take a sip of it. He answered back to the bartender saying "Is there a room I could rent?". The bartender nodded and said "That will be 5 shillings". Ishmael slid out couple of shillings and handed the bartender some. The bartender replied "Upstairs and one turn to the left." Ishmael thanked him for the room, as he begins to walk upstairs to his room. He slowly turned the door knob and entered the room. The room was quite small, and the bed was near the corner with a mirror. The reflective surface would do good for Ishmael. He sat down on the bed and said "This will do, I'll stay here for couple of days until I find some information about the EITC's whereabouts." He slowly blew out the candle and drifted into a deep sleep. Chapter II: A Debt It was a sunny morning in the King's Arm Tavern when Ishmael got up from his bed and look into the mirror and said "Hmm... I should shave now". He look through the shelf as he grab the cream and the razor, He placed some cream on his face while he got the water ready for himself. Before he could shave a loud crash downstairs as the Bartender was yelling at somebody. Ishmael suggested that he should check what was going on downstairs, he grabbed a towel and wash his face off then place the towel on the bed. Ishmael took some few steps down and look at two henchman which he doesn't know. They were wearing some type of a uniform and they had swords in their hand, threatening the bartender and his wife. A henchman turned around and looked at Ishmael before he did anything to them and said "Who the hell are you?", "I'm just one of the good guy" Ishmael replies. The other henchman let go of the bartender's wife and stood by the second henchman saying "Listen Pal...You have no idea who you are messing with". The henchman drew their swords and pistols in hand while Ishmael cracked his knuckles and said "Yeah I do". The first henchman laughed as Ishamel delivered a single blow to his throat, instantly knocking him unconscious whilst with his free hand, he grabbed the barrel of the other man's pistol in hand and flung it across the room. Ishmael unsheathing his sword half way only to strike the head of the second henchman with it's jewel encrusted hilt. Ishamel then threw the bartender a shilling and apologised for the mess. The bartender grinned and spat out;"If I was young, I would have been the chap giving those bastards what for! I thank ye kindly. for Ishmael nod and ask "Why were those mens hurting you?", "Oh! Maybe perhaps it's just money they are after!" Bartender's Wife said. She was thinking for a moment and rush to upstairs while the Bartender offer Ishmael a drink as his wife came down with something in her hand. She replies "Here, have these clothes! They were once our son..." Ishmael grab the clothes and reply with the thank to the family. He head upstair and prepare to put on the new clothes that the family offer to him.He comes down with the Clothes as he wave to the family and went outside but he saw another henchman. So he decided to chase him down but the henchman lead him toward into a street with a crowd in it. So he took a little shortcut through the alley and he see the Henchman, he gave him a tackle and place a dagger toward his neck and gave him a reply "Where's your boss?", "If you could find him, there's a black smoke rising behind that building!" Ishmael chuckle for a while and slit the man's throat as he walks away. He started following the black smoke as he climb toward the building and did a eagle view, he see two guards guarding the compound and He see a guard on another rooftop with a rifle in his hands. Afterword he jump into a haystack as he walks toward the guards, he slide his dagger and tomahawk out as he slash one of the guard neck as the dagger went through the second guard's shoulder. He hustle toward the building as he finds a machete in one of the box but suddenly one of the guard came to Mel, Mel grab him and throw him to the ground before the guard yell. He place the machete on his head as he stab him hard. He mumbles himself saying "Now to find that damn boss of their... and end this...". He ran through some bushes and see the boss nearby in a uniform, he grab him and stab him in the stomach with the machete, he said to him "Never mess with the Bartender and his wife ever again..." He slide it out and let the Gang's Boss bled to death, He grab the flag and burn it in the firepit. He grab some flintlock pistol as he place some in his dual holsters, as a strange man was standing behind him. Ishmael grab his pistol and aim at the man in a Uniform and a EITC Hat. The man said "Hmm, I saw your work around this Gang's HQ if I must say that was a damn good job Mr...?", "Ishmael.. Ishmael Venables at your Service". The man ask Mel to put his pistol away and said "The name is Major James Monroe, of His Britannic Royal's Marines". Ishmael puts his weapon away as he walk with the Major, The Major replies "You know we could use another man like you, are you up for this task?". Ishmael nod and the Major replies "Excellet, meet me at King's Arms when you are ready Master Venables." Chapter III: The Saint Ishmael begin to search on the henchman's Uniform, looking for some coins or any ammunition for his pistol. He mumbles himself saying "Hmm, I better get back to King's Arm letting that Bartender and his wife know that I am alright." He pull his hood up as he started walking back to the Bar, he slowly turn his head at the man who was keeping an eye on him and he enter the bar and Bartender said" Ishmael! It's good to see you again!", "Indeed, I'm here to let you know that I am alright" Ishmael replies. The bartender pointed at the table around the corner and said "The Major is waiting for you", "Excellent, please bring two glass of brandy" Ishmael replies as he continue walking to the table where the Major was sitting. The Major turn around and saw Ishmael sitting down as he took his newspapers down "Hello Mr. Venables, it's a pleasure to see you again!", "Indeed Major, now what do you want me to do?". The Major nod and replies to Ishmael "I believe we could rebuilt this place and protect this island away from those pirates or spaniards.", "I agreed with that idea Major, what is it to be done?" Ishmael said. The Bartender brought two glass as he hand one to Ishmael and the other to the Major, "I believe one of those Gang has capture one of my men, his name is Christopher Warhawk" "Very well Major, I will find him and bring him to you" Ishmael replies. The Major got up and said "Excellent, but sadly I will be away at Port Royal please bring him there at once!". Ishmael got up and begin to walk out of the tavern as he see a rifle on the ground and he picks it up it said "Guillotine Gun". He practice aiming it as he hustle to the camp as he sneak in a bush. He see a man and the other guard guarding the tent which Ishmael thinks that Chris is held in. He pulls out a Shrapel Grenade and aim at the TNT then he slowly fire the trigger as the grenade went into the TNT, then explode the two guards near it. Ishmael hustle to the tent as he said "Christopher Warhawk?" The man nod at Mel, Ishmael cut him loose with his dagger as he said "Name Ishmael Venables, the Major sent for me to get you out of here!". Chris grab a rifle as they hustle back to town while the Camp was on fire. "Hmm, thank you Master Venables", "Anytime, now we must find a ship to get us out of here". Chris pointed at the ship which it was named "Red Stallion" and said "You clear that ship out while I recruit some crew members" Ishmael nod as he pull out his sword and dagger he first stab his dagger through a crew's officer chest while he use his sword to attack the second defender. Then he hustle up to the Deck as he fire his pistol on the Ship's Captian while Chris and the new sailors came on board and prepare to fight the enemy's crew. Afterword, Ishmael ordered the crew to get the sails ready so they could get out of here. "Now, we must go see Major Monroe, Master Venables", "I believe the Major is at Port Royal" Ishmael replies, "So tell me Captain, do you have a first mate?" "No I don't Mr. Warhawk" Ishmael said. "Then I apply to be the First Mate Capt!" Chris replies. As the ship dock in Port Royal and the Major was standing on the docks waiting for Ishmael and Chris to return. Chapter IV: The Devil and the Crates The Major stood there as Ishmael and Chris walked on the dock, the Major gave Chris a salute and said "Chris! I am trust that you are alright now?", "Yes Major, thanks to your friend here" Chris Said. "Now, Ishmael what do you truely seek for?", "I need to know where the EITC are and their base" "Hmm, that will be hard if I must say but I will inform my contracts to find them at once!". Ishmael nod as Chris was looking at the ship and said "How about we upgrade the ship first before we do anything" Ishmael nod as he suggest that he would raid a pirate's hide out and steal their cargos from the inland. The Major agreed to his plan and ask "Well, alright we will do it in your way Mr. Venables" "Thank you Mr. Monroe".Ishmael went back onto his ship with Mr. Warhawk as he prepare to sail his ship to Rumrunner. Mr. Warhawk replies "Set course for Rumrunner!" "Rumrunner Isle? Why there? All they have there is rum!" Ishmael said. Chris stood there and look at Ishmael "You may be correct Captain, but those bloody pirates has those cargos hidden somewhere in the Jungle!" Ishmael nod at Chris as the sailor said "Capt! We got enemy ship! Straight ahead!" Chris took the scope and look through the it and the flagship represents Jolly Roger, "Pirates, there's your cargo Capt." "Yes I could see that Mr. Warhawk, tell the sailors to ready the cannons!" Chris replies "Aye Captain". Chris shouted the orders out for the sailors while they were loading the cannons, and the Red Stallion was nearby the enemy ship. Chris replies to Mel "Capt, Ready to fire?" Ishamel shouted "Fire!" The sailors fire each cannons onto the ship as the enemy ship was getting on fire. Ishmael pull his sword out and said "Grab the hook and prepare to board! If any of you find those cargos! Bring them to me!" More is coming More is coming for Chapter 4!!! :) Chapter V: A Lady's Problems Act II: The Enemy of my Enemy is my Friend Chapter VI:Redbeard Chapter VII: The Supply Line Chapter VIII: Chapter IX: Chapter X: Chapter XI: Act III: The Searchers Chapter XII: Chapter XIII: Chapter XIV: Chapter XV: Reunited Epilogue: Journey to Spain More is to be Edited Category:Story Category:A Man's Trilogy